A Difference
by kimacademy
Summary: Kietaro a slight slob deides to cahnge for the good but because others were use to the old they think of it as an exchange for something. See how that thought changes everything.
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted

Chapter 1: Unwanted

The overgrown Naru shocked, shocked with what she saw. Keitaro reading a book that is not hentai. Rather was an educational book. She quickly ran towards him.

"Wow, Urashima, you changed or maybe there's a catch." She said at the same time asking. Keitaro was disappointed that she thought there was a catch rather than thinking it in a good way. He sighed.

" How could you say that, you are really rude you know."? He said quietly with a disappointing voice. He frowned even more.

She was shocked with what he said. She frowned. ' Maybe he really did change and it was really rude of me to say that.' She thought. She was going to apologize when Kitsune called for dinner. He stood up still disappointed and started walking towards the kitchen. She followed him slowly towards the kitchen.

Shinobu noticed that Keitaro was in a low mood. Seeing him like that makes her feel that way too. " Hey, Keitaro will you read a book to me later." She asked while blushing so hard. For a shy girl that was hard enough to say. Everybody was surprised with what she said.

He looked at her for a while. She noticed that he was looking at her so she blushed harder. "Sure, why not." He accepted. She smiled with excitement. He also cheered up because after hearing that he felt important once more.

When Naru saw that Keitaro was smiling once again. She felt happy and at the same time hurt. Happy, that he cheered up and Hurt, because she is the reason he was sad and she wasn't the one that fixed it. Kitsune noticed that Naru was sad right away.

They started eating. Keitaro finished first so he stood to go back to his room but because of his clumsiness he slip. He fell down on Motoko's lap. Naru quickly ran to him and punched him towards the wall. She realized what she had done. She thought of helping him and apologizing but it would be really obvious that she like him which she doesn't know for sure whether she like him or not.

He stood weakly and still shaking his head. He bowed his head. " I'm sorry Naru and Motoko. When he did that she blushed ten turned away. " Okay, its okay." She said softly.

" Yeah, its okay, don't worry about it but if you take it for granted I'll take your head off." Motoko warned.

He stood straight. "Yeah, I promise." He assured. He went to his room to freshen up. ' I'm really unwanted in this house, I think I should take steps to make it better.' He thought.

Everybody already went to their own rooms. Keitaro went to Shinobu's room. He knocked at her door. Shinobu was startled and nervous. She slowly opened the door. Seeing Keitaro's face made her blushed. He slowly went in and sat on her bed.

She saw that he was frowning. She took the courage to ask him. " Why are you sad Keitaro?" she asked while blushing. She slowly went near him. He looked at her. He took a moment before telling her the truth.

" The truth is, I feel that I am unwanted in this house, I feel like I don't belong here and I feel like nobody cares about me and I feel like everybody thinks of me in a bad way." He confessed while frowning. She felt sorry for him. "I think I should just leave." He continued. She was startled with what he said.

" Don't say that, I care about you!" she shouted without her will. She covered her mouth and blushed like tomato. He was surprised with what she said. She looked down. ' I shouldn't have done that' she said to herself. 'But there is no way out now, I've got to tell him how I feel.'

She took he's hands. "Keitaro, I have to tell you something." She said. Her heart is thumping like a drum.

" What is it?" He asked.

" I…. I…. I think…I lo…. lo…lo…love you Keitaro!" she confessed. She blushed. He wasn't as surprised as this in his whole life. He didn't know what to say but he knew that he didn't love her as much as she loved him. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings but its better for her to know the truth.

He hugged her. She felt comfortable in his arms. She even closed her eyes. "Thank you, Shinobu, I really appreciate it." He said. She felt happier when he said that until he continued. "But I don't think your love is as strong as mine towards you." He said slowly. She was hurt when he said that. She was so hurt that she cried. He knew she would cry.

Naru heard Shinobu's cry so she hurriedly went to her room. When she opened the door she saw Keitaro hugging Shinobu in his arms while she was crying.

The first thought of Naru is that she confessed her love to him and he accepted it. With that thought her heart felt like it was turned into a million pieces. When Keitaro saw her, his face was frowning. To comfort her he hugged her even more. Naru saw the hug as a passionate one because he didn't notice his frown.

She just stood there stunned. " Naru, I'm so sorry for hurting her feelings but I have to tell her the truth." He said. When he said that Naru lighten up but she knew she shouldn't. She went to them.

When Shinobu heard Naru's name, she suddenly knew why he turned her down.


	2. Chapter 2:Anger that took over

Chapter 2: Anger that took over

Naru held her shoulder. She felt paranoid with her holding her shoulder. " Keitaro, its okay but will you just please stay with me just this one night?" She asked him.

He pushed her gently so he could see her face. "Yes sure."

Even though he turned her down, she felt jealous with Shinobu. She stood up then went out. She went straight to her bed but she just lied there thinking. 'What if I was turned down by him, how would I feel or react?' she asked herself. She thought about it until she fell into a deep sleep.

On the other hand, Shinobu leaned on Keitaro's chest. They then fell asleep.

Morning came

Shinobu woke up first. She stood up from Keitaro and kissed him on his cheeks. "I truly love you so much, only if you didn't like somebody else you could be mine." She said to the sleeping guy. She went out o the room and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Naru was the second one to wake up. She stood up and dressed up. She went to the kitchen to see if somebody like Kitsune was there already. When she got there she saw Shinobu cooking. She stood there to watch her. She knew that she could never be as close to her as before.

She went to her. "Hi." is all that she could say.

"Hi." She replied. " We're having hams and eggs this morning."

"Oh, great." she said while frowning even more, " need help?

"No thanks, I can do it without your help." She said rudely. Naru was surprised with what she had just said. She slapped Shinobu on the face with anger.

" Have respect, I'm still older than you!" She screamed. Keitaro went to the kitchen just in time to see the slap. He didn't hear what Naru said because he was too surprise.

He hurried towards Shinobu and hug her in protection. "Stop it Naru, you mustn't slap her like that." He said. She was hurt because Keitaro took Shinobu's side instead of her's. She felt her eyes were teary. She ran away from the scene towards the bathroom. She cried hard for she was hurt.

'How could he take the side of the wrong one.' She said to herself. She cried even more. Mean while.

"Are you okay Shinobu, why would she slap you like that?" he asked her. She felt anger towards Naru so she decided to make her look bad.

"She said that I should stay away from you and that I am not worthy to be your friend Urashima." She lied. She felt conscience but her anger is deeper.

"Why would she say that?" he asked.

"Well maybe because she has a real bad attitude on the inside that she is not showing." She lied once more. 'Actually it was an opinion but I consider it as a lie because I don't think she is like that.' She thought.

He let go of her then started walking. "Where are you going Urashima?' she asked.

"I'm going to confront her." He said fiercely. Then he started walking towards the bathroom. When he finally got there he knocked. He knew it is rude to bulge in even though you're mad.

The door slowly opened. She saw Keitaro with an angry look. He pulled her out of the bathroom roughly. He held her tight. She thought he was going to kiss her but even you know he isn't. He slapped her. It was all so sudden.

She never felt pain in her heart like this. It was more painful than her pain in the physical part. She cried. "Stop imitating already!" he shouted at her. She was now afraid of him. She was shaking hard.

"But Kei…."

"Stop calling me by my first name!" he shouted louder. All the people were awaken by his shouts. She now couldn't say anything because of her fear towards Keitaro. She had never seen him that mad before, the only Keitaro she sees before was a funny and clumsy one. Everybody went to the scene right away. They saw an unpleasant scene. He didn't mind the stares.

"You listen to me woman, you have no right whatsoever to do that to anybody, you're just a lousy pretender!" He screamed this time. The word 'Pretender' struck her. She felt like she was fading. He couldn't control his anger no longer.

He punched her on the face causing blood drips from her mouth and it also threw her on the ground. When Motoko saw this, she wind up her sword then headed towards Keitaro. He saw this coming. He ducked and then held her hand hard causing her not to move. She tried to break free but for some reason his hands were like combined metal.

He pulled her towards him making her drop his sword. Now she was leaning in Keitaro's chest. "Why are you doing this, you're not the Keitaro we knewww……ahh!" she screamed with pain. He twisted her hand like a pulp.

"You stay out of the way or you'll be sorry!" he warned. After him saying that she was now afraid of him like everybody in the house. He then pushed her towards the ground roughly. He looked at everyone around him. When they saw him looking at them they took a step backward.

"What are you looking……………at?" then he faded.


End file.
